He's Perfect
by Saint Bennithy
Summary: Set a few years after the events of the series. Bolin and Korra are happily married, and are expecting a baby soon.


**He's Perfect**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: **Borra

**Word Count: **864

Over the past several months, Korra's stomach had continuously swelled with the little child growing inside her. Korra had always had a natural glow around her, but this of course grew even greater with her pregnancy. Naturally, Bolin was as happy as any expecting father could be. He treated Korra like a princess, constantly following her like a baby pug panda, trying to do everything for her. Korra loved how much he cared for her, although after a while, she did sometimes have to gently tell him that she wanted to manage some things on her own.

In the last couple months, Korra and Bolin had hurriedly made all the preparations for the new baby. They converted a spare room of their house into a nursery, and stocked it with everything the baby would need.

One day, as they were making final preparations for the child, Korra suddenly leaned up against the nearest wall and grunted quietly under her breath.

"Korra! Are you ok?" Bolin asked nervously as he rushed to his wife's side.

She giggled as she said "I'm ok Bolin, it was just a big kick. No need to worry." At this, he visibly relaxed, although he still seemed a little worried. To remove the last traces of panic from his eyes, Korra planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"By the feel of it, I think we're gonna have a pretty good Earthbender on our hands." She said with a smirk. Bolin smiled and gave Korra one of his signature hugs, which were undoubtedly the best in the world.

A few nights later, Bolin was awoken by Korra sitting straight up in bed, breathing very heavily.

"Bolin," She gasped, "it's time!"

Bolin just nodded, and then immediately set about preparing a mat for Korra to lie on during the birth. He also called Pema, who had been staying in a hotel nearby in anticipation of the birth. Even in her middle age now, Pema was still the same motherly woman she was when they first met her. She of course had experienced her fair share of births, so when Korra announced that she was expecting, Pema immediately offered to help her through the delivery.

As Korra lay on the mat, watching Bolin work hurriedly to get everything ready, she couldn't help but fall even more in love with him. Knowing how excitable he was, Korra thought that he would have been freaking out right now and panicking. But instead, he immediately knew what needed to be done, and while he was probably a nervous wreck on the inside, he kept his composure on the outside. He knew that he needed to stay strong for Korra right now, and she loved him for that. He was her rock in times where the world seemed to turn upside down. He'd always be there for her, no matter what.

Korra's thoughts were cut short though, as Pema rushed into the room, with Jinora following right behind her. Pema immediately began gathering up everything she would need, and directed Jinora to help her in the process. Once Pema was all set, she told Bolin to step outside to get a drink of water.

Korra's labor lasted for several hours, but Bolin was there with her, holding her hand tightly and soothing her the entire time. Finally, the time came, and as the first morning light began to stream through the windows, a beautiful baby boy entered the world. As Korra held the crying child in her arms, Pema and Jinora quietly left the room to give the new parents some time alone.

Korra cradled her new child to her chest as she sang softly to him. It was a classic Water Tribe lullaby, one that Senna had sung for her when she was a child. Soon, the baby drifted off to sleep as he rested his head on his mother's chest.

"He's beautiful." She whispered.

"He's got your ears." Bolin said, his voice hitching a little.

Korra turned her head to see a single tear sliding down Bolin's cheek. She laid her hand on his knee and said "And he's got your nose. But more importantly, he has the best father a boy could ever have."

Bolin smiled and wiped away the tear as he gave Korra a kiss on the forehead. He then placed a gentle kiss on top of his son's head. The baby stirred slightly, but continued sleeping.

Bolin chuckled quietly and asked "So, what should we name him?" In all the chaos of preparing for the baby the past few months, Korra and Bolin had completely forgotten to think of names for the new child.

Korra looked up at the ceiling in thought, as her signature pout formed on her lips. After a moment, she said "How about Jin?"

Bolin smiled and said "Jin is perfect." He leaned close to his son and whispered "Hey there Jin, this is your daddy. I want you to know that me and mommy are always gonna be here for you, no matter what. I love you little guy."

Korra smiled and looked at both her husband and their son, and quietly said "He's perfect."


End file.
